lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sezon trzeci
Artykuł ten zawiera krótkie streszczenia epizodów z sezonu trzeciego. Zobacz także: Zagubieni: Sezon 1, Zagubieni: Sezon 2, Daty emisji Główne wątki (jeszcze nieznane) Epizody Sezonu Trzeciego Lost: A Tale of Survival *'Data emisji (USA):' Wrzesień 27, 2006 Podsumowanie poprzednich sezonów A Tale of Two Cities *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 04, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (co-writer) *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Jack, Kate i Sawyer odkrywają co czeka ich jako więźniów "Innych". Gościnnie wystąpili: John Terry jako Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen jako Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey jako Tom, William Mapother jako Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen jako Goodwin, Blake Bashoff jako Karl, Julie Adams jako Amelia, Stephen Semel jako Adam, Isabelle Cherwin jako dziewczynka, Alexandra Morgan jako moderator, Sonya Seng jako recepcjonistka, Sally Davis jako nauczycielka i Julie Ow jako pielęgniarka The Glass Ballerina *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 11, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Jin & Sun *'Scenariusz:' Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *'Reżyseria:' Paul Edwards Ten episod zastąpił "Further Instructions", który został przesunięty na 18tego Października Sayid'a plan zlokalizowania Jack'a powoduje, że Sun i Jin są w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie. W międzyczasie, Kate i Sawyer są przymuszani do wyczerpującej pracy przez oprawców, a Henry składa Jack'owi propozycję, która może byc trudna do odrzucenia. Gościnnie wystąpili: M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Paula Malcolmson jako Colleen, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Byron Chung jako Mr. Paik, Tony Lee jako Jae Lee, Sophie Kim jako młoda Sun, Joah Buley jako Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee jako Mrs. Lee i Teddy Wells jako other Further Instructions *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 18, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Locke *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Są pokazane losy Locke'a, Eko i Desmond'a po imlozjii włazu, Hurley wraca do obozu na plaży, żeby powiedzieć co się zdarzyło kiedy on, Jack, Kate i Sawyer spotkali "Innych". Gościnnie wystąpili: Ian Somerhalder jako Boone, Justin Chatwin jako Eddie, Chris Mulkey jako Mike, Virginia Morris jako Jan, Joel Himelhoch jako sheriff i Dion Donahue jako Kim Every Man for Himself *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 25, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Sawyer *'Scenariusz:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Sawyer poznaje jak daleko ich oprawcy posuną się by uniemożliwić jemu i Kate uciec, a Jack bedzie mógł ocalic zycie jednego z Innych. W międzyczasie Desmond'a zachowanie zaczyna intrygować rozbitków, kiedy zaczyna on budować nieznane urządzenie. Gościnnie wystąpili: Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Ian Gomez jako Munson, Bill Duke jako Warden Harris, Ariston Green jako Jason, Dustin Geiger jako Matthew, Kim Dickens jako Cassidy, Dorian Burns jako prison guard i Peter Ruocco jako Agent Freedman The Cost of Living *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 1, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Mr. Eko *'Scenariusz:' Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Majaczący Eko boryka się z przeszłymi demonami; część rozbitków idzie do Stacji Perła, żeby znaleźć komputer, którym być może zlokalizują Jack'a, Kate i Sawyer'a; Jack nie wie komu zaufać, kiedy dwóch z Innych są odmienni od pozostałych. Gościnnie wystąpili: Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Adetokumboh M'Cormack jako Yemi, Muna Otaru jako Amina, Hakeem Kae-Kazim jako Emeka, Jermaine "Scooter" Smith jako Daniel, Michael Robinson jako trader, Ariston Green jako guard, Lawrence Jones jako soldier i Alicia Young jako blind woman I Do *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 8, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Reżyseria:' Tucker Gates Jack podejmuje decyzję odnośnie oferty, którą złożył mu Ben. Kate jest bezradna, gdy Pickett chce wypełnić swoje groźby odnośnie Sawyera. Locke odkrywa ukrytą wiadomość, która może być natępnym krokiem w jego podróży do odkrywania tajemnicy wyspy. Gościnnie wystąpili:Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Nathan Fillion jako Kevin, Eden-Lee Murray jako Suzanne, Mark Stitham jako minister i Frederic Lane jako Edward Mars Lost Moments Zobacz główny artykuł: Lost Moments *'Daty emisji:' Listopad - Styczeń (powtórka) Each week, following the airing of an episode of show "Daybreak", ABC releases short clips of previously unseen scenes of Lost. Primarily to keep interest in the show during an unusual mid-season break, the clips are fan's first looks each week at future storylines when Season 3 returns in February 2007. Not In Portland *'Data emisji (USA):' 7 luty 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Juliet *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse i Jeff Pinkner *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams i Jack Bender Flashes Before Your Eyes *'Data emisji (USA):' 14 luty 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Desmond *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 9 Odcinek *'Data emisji (USA):' 21 luty 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Tricia Tanaka is Dead *'Data emisji (USA):' 28 lutego 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Hurley *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Enter 77 *'Data emisji (USA):' 7 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Sayid *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 12 Odcinek *'Data emisji (USA):' 14 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Claire *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 13 Odcinek *'Data emisji (USA):' 21 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Locke *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 14 Odcinek *'Data emisji (USA):' 28 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Paulo i Nikki *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Galeria * * *